1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a correction device, a correction method, and a storage medium, and more particularly, to a correction device and the like for correcting a click rate of distribution information such as advertisement information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, advertisement information is distributed in such a manner that an advertisement distribution server ranks advertisements and determines a distribution frequency and a distribution position based on the rank. Ranking of advertisement information is performed based on, for example, a click-through rate (CTR: also referred to as a click rate) (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-524915).
The CTR of the same advertisement information may change depending on the display position in the page layout displayed on a display screen or the like of a terminal. For example, the attention degree (the easiness to be clicked on) of advertisement information that is ranked on the second rank as a posting position may be different depending on whether the posting position within a page layout of the second advertisement frame is located near the center of the display screen or near the bottom.
Moreover, in a case where advertisement information is posted in a series of Web content that is not fit into one display screen but covers a plurality of screens (views), when a posting position of the advertisement information on the second rank is near the bottom of a first view of the Web content and the posting position of the advertisement information on the third rank is near the top of a second view of the Web content, the attention degree of the third advertisement information may be higher than the attention degree of the second advertisement information.
In this context, “view” means a portion of the entire Web content displayed within the display screen of the terminal. For example, when the Web content contains a large amount of content so that it is necessary to sequentially scroll the Web content to display all content, the portion (although it is not always the top portion, it is generally the content corresponding to one page of the display screen from the top of the Web content) that is displayed on the display screen at the first time is referred to as the first view. Moreover, a portion of the content which is continued from the bottom of the first view and is displayed on the display screen by scrolling down the first view is referred to as the second view.
As described above, conventionally, there is a problem in that the rank of the advertisement information does not always appropriately correspond to the posting position thereof. The present applicant found a problem that, when the CTR of the advertisement information is different due to the effect of the posting position in the page layout, it is difficult to measure the CTR of the advertisement information with high accuracy. The present applicant tried to solve the problem that the CTR of the advertisement information that should originally have a high CTR is predicted to be low to cause a disadvantage for the advertisement information. The present applicant proposes a new method for correcting the effect of the posting position within the page layout and measuring the CTR that the advertisement information itself should originally have with high accuracy.